conviviendo con el dobe
by Kim So Young
Summary: Sasuke descubrirá si realmente tres son multitud luego de la repentina llegada de Naruto al hogar que comparte con Hinata, cambíandole toda su ordenada vida, porque una cosa es tener a Naruto como amigo y otra muy distinta es vivir con él. Sasuhina/U.A


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Universo alterno. Sasuhina.

Summary: Sasuke descubrirá si realmente tres son multitud, luego de la repentina llegada de Naruto al hogar que comparte con Hinata, cambiándole toda su ordenada vida, porque una cosa es tener a Naruto como amigo y otra muy distinta es vivir con él. Sasuhina, U.A.

_**Conviviendo con el dobe**_

_**.**_

Capitulo uno: "La llegada de un dobe"

.

Sasuke besaba el cuello de Hinata con pasión, mientras dirigía su mano al trasero de la azabache y lo apretaba con delicadeza, provocando que la muchacha diera un respingo y lanzara un suspiro. La temperatura en su cuerpo llegaba a alturas inimaginables. Nada ni nadie arruinaría ese _sensual _momento con su novia.

«O quizás si»

El sonido del timbre consiguió llamar la atención de los chicos, exaltando a Hinata y despreocupando a Sasuke, a quien poco le importó y continúo acariciando a su novia, logrando que a está se le olvidara por completo el inoportuno e indeseado invitado.

«Y el timbre sonó otra vez»

−Sasuke-kun… buscan−Murmuró la chica con dificultad, mientras intentaba sacarse a su novio de encima, cosa bastante difícil de realizar considerando que este no colaboraba con cometido.

−Hmp, no me importa−Respondió sin interés de ir a abrir la puerta.

«Pero el tercer timbre acabo con la _no _paciencia de Sasuke»

El chico se levantó con el ceño extremadamente fruncido, los puños fuertemente cerrados y con una clara intención de asesinar el inoportuno o inoportuna que arruinó el casi acto coital que iba a tener con Hinata. Además quien podría ser tan idiota para buscar a esas horas de la noche, solo una persona con claros problemas mentales.

−¡Deja de tocar la mierda de timbre! –Exclamó claramente molesto Uchiha, mientras abría la puerta de un tirón, rebelando a un muchacho rubio, con su cuerpo bastante maltratado, lagrimas en sus ojos y una maleta a su lado −¿Qué carajos te pasa? – Preguntó con confusión, sin embargo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta verbal.

−Sasu…− Lloriqueó Naruto y se lanzó a sus brazos en busca de consuelo – Sakura-chan terminó conmigo− Gritó de manera desolada y destruida, mostrando claramente lo afectado que estaba.

Sasuke nunca fue una persona que diera consejos o dijera palabras de aliento, por lo cual hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

−Hinata− Gritó Sasuke, su novia claramente sabría que hacer en situaciones como esas.

−¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó la chica cuando llegó a la sala, pero no necesito respuesta, con tan solo ver el estado de Naruto supo la respuesta.

−Naruto-kun…−Pronunció la chica, captando la atención de Uzumaki, quien se salió de los brazos de Sasuke y corrió a los de Hinata.

−Hina-chan, Sakura-chan terminó conmigo, me dijo que ya no me amaba como antes y que ahora ama a otro, puedes creerlo Hina, me cambio por otro, mi Sakura-chan me cambio.

Hinata lo abrazó con más fuerza y le susurraba palabras de aliento. Sasuke miró la escena sintiendo lastima por Naruto

«Oh si, Sasuke sintió lastima por primera vez»

Él sabía lo muy enamorado que estaba su amigo de esa chica y cuánto le costó conseguir salir con ella. Por lo cual le era imposible no sentir pena por su amigo, al fin y al cabo era su mejor y único amigo.

−Sasuke, yo quería pedirte un pequeño favor− Informó Naruto luego de una media hora donde Hinata se encargo de brindarle todo su apoyo. Sasuke frunció el ceño instintivamente, algo le daba mala espina.

−¿Qué quieres dobe? – Naruto bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado.

−Este… me puedo quedar con ustedes, serán solo unos días, ¡De veras!, lo que pasa es que Sakura-chan me echó de la casa y no tengo donde quedarme.

−Claro que puedes Naruto-kun− Respondió Hinata con una tierna sonrisa –Puedes utilizar la habitación de huéspedes.

−Gracias, son los mejores ¡De veras! – Agradeció mientras se dirigía a la habitación con su maleta.

−¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunto con el rostro totalmente enfadado Sasuke, ¿desde cuando que él había perdido el poder en las decisiones que se tomaban en SU casa?

−Sasuke-kun, no podemos dejarlo en la calle… Esta totalmente destruido. Además es nuestro amigo. – Respondió Hinata sin tartamudear y Sasuke se preguntó en que momento su novia se había vuelto menos tímida.

−¡Hina-chan, no hay frazadas! – Se escucho gritar desde la habitación, haciendo que la chica se dirigiera a esta con total velocidad.

Sasuke suspiro, esperaba que Naruto solo se quedara unos días como había dicho, aunque tenía la impresión de que no sería así.

«Y Sasuke descubrirá si realmente _tres _son multitud»

_**Continuará…**_

**Un Sasuhina para la comunidad, espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews. Este capitulo no tiene ninguna emoción ni nada por el estilo, pero debía ser así para dar hincapié a la trama de la historia, la cual espero este llena de humor.**

**Arroz!**


End file.
